In a traditional capping operation, closures are transferred from a feeder to a capper for placing the closure on a suitable object. With the advent of thermoplastics and other flexible materials, closures such as caps often times are not cylindrical, and are referred to as “out-of-round” or oval. The larger the cap, the deeper the cap and the thinner the material from which it is made, the more likely it is that the cap will have “out of round” or ovality issues. Traditional capping apparatus often times have difficulty in handling out-of-round caps. However, caps that have a tendency to be out-of-round are often requested from a purchaser for functional, cost or aesthetic reasons. Therefore, an apparatus capable of handling out-of-round closures is desired.